Stranger Things Have Happened
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: In which Alexandra Zabini recieves many gifts, all the while wondering who could be delivering them, and Hugo Weasley tries to be romantic, and succeds.


**AN: Little one-shot about Hugo, and an OC of mine. You all know my OC Thomas Zabini, correct? Well, meet his younger sister, Alexandra Zabini, a Ravenclaw. And this time, I'm not picking on Hugo! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't know.**

* * *

><p>Alexandra Zabini looked up from her newspaper, as her family owl dropped a small package in front of her.<p>

She blinked at the package, confused.

Alexandra opened it quickly and pulled out a small chain, with a small charm shaped like a snitch charmed to it.

Smiling, she searched the package, hoping to find a note. When she couldn't locate one, she frowned and ran her fingers over the charm.

Rose Weasley smiled and nudged her, while Lysander and Lorcan Scamander both tried to sneak a look at the necklace.

"Someone must really fancy you, Zabini, that thing looks like it took a lot of work" Lorcan pointed out, grinning at her.

Rolling her eyes, Alexandra returned to her newspaper, the necklace clutched firmly in her hand.

* * *

><p>The next gift came a few days later in the hands of Albus Potter, who smirked at her like he knew a secret he wasn't quite ready to tell, and handed her a folded up sheet of parchment.<p>

"Who sent this?" Alexandra asked, although she knew that she wasn't going to get an answer.

Albus simply shrugged and walked away, leaving Alexandra alone and confused.

Carefully, she unfolded the parchment and let out a small gasp.

It was a hand-drawn picture of her on a broom, her hand inches away from catching a snitch. It was during a Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Qudditch match, and Rose had been out sick that day, so Alexandra had taken her place as Seeker for the match.

Below the picture were the words, "The first time I knew I loved you".

Alexandra felt frustation build up within her.

Why couldn't this person just come forward and tell her who they were? The drawing should've been a hint, but she knew at least three Hogwarts students who were excellent artists, and she wasn't just going to walk up to each one of them and ask them if they had sent it.

Despite how frustrated she felt, she ran her fingers over the drawing and then over the snitch charm on the necklace she was wearing, and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Alex, would you calm down? Honestly, you think you would be happy someone cares enough for you to go through all this trouble" Rose said, shoving the younger girl lightly.<p>

Alexandra balanced herself and glared at Rose, who was holding hands with Abigail Phillips, a small, content grin on both of their faces.

"Easy enough for you to say, Weasley. You've got the one that cares about you sitting right next to you. It's not that I don't appreciate it, because I do. I mean, who wouldn't appreciate someone going through all of that for them? But I just wish the person had enough nerve to tell me honestly how they felt" Alexandra explained, glancing around the library table at her friends.

Hugo seemed unusually quiet, his head tucked away in a book.

"What do you think, Hugo?" Albus asked, grinning.

Hugo's head shot up and he glared at his cousin before turning to look at Alexandra, a small smile on his face.

"Perhaps they're just shy, you know. Not sure how you feel about them, so they're standing back a bit. Don't want to scare you away" Hugo said, trying to hide his face as his cheeks turned red.

Alexandra let out a sigh, laying her head down on the table.

"They'll never know if they don't try" she muttered at the floor.

She missed the looks that everyone else sent Hugo.

* * *

><p>Alexandra knew what was coming when James walked up to her.<p>

"Here" he muttered, handing her a package that was wrapped in parchment.

Before Alexandra could ask any questions, he turned and walked away.

Sighing, Alexandra opened the package and glanced at the diary in her hands. It had been charmed to be decorated with small pictures of snitches and brooms, and a smile crossed her face when she opened it and found a small note written on the first page.

_You always say you need someone to talk to. This is for when I can't be there._

Alexandra bit her lip, thinking.

This gave her a small hint as to who this mystery person was. The fact that they knew she almost always needed someone to talk to-not because anything was wrong, but just because she liked to talk-showed that they were one of her friends.

She tucked the diary into her bag and raced towards the school.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she awoke to find another package, wrapped neatly, on the stand beside her bed.<p>

Looking around, she noticed that all of her roommates were gone.

She grabbed the package and ripped the paper off, and when she saw what was underneath, she let out a small breath.

_Midsummer Night's Dream._

Alexandra had told few people that her favorite Muggle author was Shakespeare, and that her favorite play was Midsummer Night's Dream. She had never owned her own copy of the play, however, and had always wanted one.

She opened the book and began reading, letting her head fall back onto her pillow.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been all day?" Rose asked, as Alexandra slid into the seat next to her at lunch, a small smile on her face.<p>

"I was up in my dormitory, reading" Alexandra replied, pulling the book out of her bag and smiling as she handed it over to Rose, who inspected it carefully.

Grinning, Rose handed it back, snickering at her.

Alexandra narrowed her eyes.

"What? Do you know something about all of this? Do you know who's been giving me all of this?" Alexandra asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose faltered for a moment, then nodded her head.

"Who?" Alexandra yelled.

"Can't say, I'm afraid. Just wait until the end, you won't be sorry, alright?" Rose asked.

Alexandra sighed loudly and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast, Rose nudged Alexandra harshly and pointed upwards as the Zabini family owl swooped down, carrying a large package.<p>

"Oh, you have go to be bloody joking" Alexandra muttered, as the package was dropped in front of her.

"Three guess as to what that is" Lysander mumbled under his breath, lifting up the broom handle and dropping it back down.

A small note was attached to the end of the package.

_Alex,  
>I knew you needed a new broom, ever since yours has become far too old for you to use.<br>I know you must be thinking that I spent far too much money on this gift, but don't worry.  
>This is my extra broom, but it's brand new, I've never used it.<br>I hope you enjoy._

Alexandra was slightly frustrated by the lack of name at the end of the note, but smiled as she unwrapped the broom.

"Whoever it is knows me. A lot. I mean, they knew who my favorite Muggle author was, they knew that I needed a new broom, they knew I needed a place to keep my thoughts, and they knew I loved playing Seeker when Rose was sick" Alexandra said, pacing back and forth across the floor.

Lysander and Lorcan watched her with an amused look on their faces, and grinned at each other.

Suddenly, Alexandra turned around and grabbed Lysander by the shirt, gripping him tightly and pulling him up.

Lorcan gaped at her in shock.

Alexandra was the exact opposite of her brother Thomas. Thomas was outspoken, a tough guy and tried to act as smooth as he possibly could with the women, while Alexandra was nervous, shy, and kept to herself most of the time.

And she never got violent.

"You know something, and I want to know what it is that you know, and I want to know now" Alexandra growled, shaking Lysander.

"I know nothing!" Lysander screamed.

Alexandra growled and dropped him back onto the couch, before storming back up to her dormitory.

"I think we upset her" Lorcan commented.

Lysander rubbed his chest, nodding his head.

* * *

><p>"Here" Rose muttered, handing Alexandra a folded up piece of parchment the next day.<p>

On it was a small drawing of a heart, along with a small note.

_Alex,  
>I know it's been bothering you quite a bit, who I am.<br>But I think, at least I hope, that you won't be disappointed when you find out who I am.  
>Tonight, I'd like you to meet me on the Qudditch pitch just after dinner.<br>I hope you show up, Alexandra._

Alexandra smiled at Rose brightly.

"Yes, yes. We all know that you've been dying to figure out who this is, and I think you'll be happy, once you find out" Rose said, grinning and ruffling Alexandra's hair.

Alexandra groaned and smacked her hand away.

Despite her annoyance at Rose treating her like a child, she couldn't help but smile.

She was finally going to see who this person was.

* * *

><p>Alexandra raced down to the Qudditch pitch after dinner, her bag hanging off her shoulder as she ran through the grass.<p>

She stopped when she saw a small blanket laid out on the ground, with a few small snacks on it.

Someone cleared their throat, and she looked to her left to see Hugo standing in front of her, holding three roses, white, orange and lavender in his hand.

"White means a lot of different things, but the one that I was going for was reverence. or deep respect for. Orange means means enthusiasm, because I love the way you're so enthusiastic about everything you do, even when it's something small, and desire, which, is slightly obvious. And lavender means love at first sight" Hugo explained, as a deep blush covered his cheeks.

He took out his wand and waved it, and a small, dark blue colored ribbon wrapped around the three stems, bounding them together.

Smiling hesitantly, he held them out to her.

Alexandra reached out and took them gently, smiling at him.

"It was all you" she whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

Hugo frowned.

"Are you disappointed? I thought you would like all of this! Rose said that it would be a good idea, to try to show you how much I cared!" he yelled.

Alexandra chuckled and took a step forward, placing a hand on his cheek and silencing him.

"Ssh, Hugo. I loved it all. Every last gift. The broom was a little overboard, but we'll talk about that" she said, grinning.

Hugo smiled a bit, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I was afraid to tell you how I felt, you know. I know you said that whoever it was should just come out and say it, but I'm so shy, and even with everyone helping me, I still felt nervous everytime you talked about one of your gifts" he said.

He noticed the snitch charm hanging off the necklace and smiled, touching it lightly.

"You're wearing it" he commented.

"Haven't taken it off since I got it" Alexandra said, grinning.

Hugo felt a bright smile break onto his face, and before he could think about his own actions, he leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly against Alexandra's. He tried to pull away a moment later, but Alexandra wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and tangling her hands in his hair.

When they pulled apart, she saw the smile on Hugo's face and smiled as well.

"I never thought you would fancy me" Hugo breathed, his face flushed.

Leaning in for another kiss, Alexandra took just a moment to respond before pressing their lips together and pushing them both backwards onto the blanket.

"Stranger things have happened, Hugo, stranger things have happened"


End file.
